


of stones and ghosts

by konvalija



Category: Batman (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Trauma, F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konvalija/pseuds/konvalija
Summary: "So, your mother is a vicious unbeatable assassin. Could be worse, if you asked me.”Few words on letting go.





	of stones and ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> References to Detective Comics 955.
> 
> I fucked with some Rebirth details because with a ship like that I feel justified when i ignore canon.

 

_Childhood dotted with bodies._

_Let them go, let them  
be ghosts._

“ _No,” I said,  
“make them stay, make them stone.”_

**Gregory Orr,** from “Origin of the Marble Forest”

 

"So, your mother is a vicious unbeatable assassin. Could be worse, if you asked me.”

Cass sighs and pushes her bare back further into Raven’s hands; she’s looking for any minor injuries she might be able to heal. Cass knows she could heal any major ones but she also knows she would never let her. “How.”

“Well, has she ever tried to end the world? No? Still great genes in my book.”

Cass huffs a laugh. Cold hands go down her back, around her waist and up her stomach, pressing her into Raven’s chest. Warm breath ghosts over her ear, long hair tickle her arms and Cass thinks she should get closer to that breath so it can soothe goosebumps from those hands.

She leans back, turns her head, lets her lips glide over Raven’s. Her breath catches when she breathes in Cass’, her words a bit more husky than usual. “It had nothing to do with who you are, love.”

Cass shakes her head slightly because this is the conversation she needs to have but not the one she wants. Not with the fingertips petting her collarbone lightly.

So she catches Raven’s bottom lip with her teeth and pushes her hand lower, warmth spreading all over its’ trail.

Yeah. This is exactly what she wanted to say.

***

He’s unfocused.

Damian’s moves are blunt and erratic. He goes for obvious hits but not the ones either of them would choose. Cass knows he could block most of her moves, instead of tumbling few steps back and attacking without much thought. Something bothers him and she knows it’s something big if he’s letting it show.

Or maybe it’s not and he’s just still young. Either way, she catches his hand and furrows her brows at him. “What’s up?”

He mimics her frown, unknowingly, and pushes her hand away, taking few steps back. His spine straightened, he crosses his arms over his chest, the testament to how relaxed he’s trying to look and how much he’s not. “Nothing. Don’t project your own shortcomings on me, Cain.”

Cass crosses her own arms and waits patiently. He’s going to tell her, he just needs to know she’s really asking.

Damian looks to the side, above her shoulder, where the control room in the Titans tower is. There he goes. “They’re watching. Again. I know they think I can’t do much, you don’t have to lie to me.”

Cass can’t help fond amusement in her chest. For all his pride, Damian has an incredible gift of pointing out his imaginary faults.

She reaches out and taps his forehead with her finger. “Doubt it.”

Damian swats her hand, looks into her eyes with stern gaze. “Of course you do. She’s comparing me to _you_.”

He storms off so rapidly, all Cass can do is breath heavily. This still went better than usual.

***

“...he’s doing the best he can. You, out of all people, should know that, Rae.”

Cass stands in the doorway just in time to see Raven leaning out of it. Her leg stretched back, tension in her shoulders, one hand gripping the door frame. This is getting too familiar. “Yeah, well. I’m just worried it’s not good enough.”

She walks away and Cass feels her muscles twinge, urging her to follow but she stays in place. Seeing her hesitation, Kory makes a dismissive gesture with her hand. “Go, talk to your woman. I feel like I’m dealing with two thirteen year olds, not one.”

Well, Cass can’t blame her for that.

***

She finds her by the window.

Cass stops for a moment, taking in the sight. She traces the curve of her waistline against the shining sun, notes the slump in her shoulders and slight tremble in her legs. She’s waiting. She’s the only one Cass can’t sneak up on.

Cass closes the distance between them, props her chin on Raven’s shoulder. “You know.”

Sigh. “I know. He’s not like us, Cassie. I don’t know what to make of him.”

She reaches up, pulls on Cass’ hair lightly, lets her fingers travel down her cheek. Cass thinks about shawls smelling like perfumes and venomous green eyes, feels a different kind of touch burning up her cheek. “He is. I know. You too. _Now._ ”

Raven’s hand stills against her face. “I know _you._ She doesn’t and I don’t know him, that’s the difference. I don’t know what to make of him.”

Cass hums, presses her lips against Raven’s shoulder. “He’s better. You just met him.”

She knows Raven can’t argue with that. She also knows she’s right but she can’t blame Raven. She knows her thinking and she knows her struggles, it’s hard to let go if all your life it’s been all or nothing.

Fortunately, Cass has never been given the same privilege.

She sneaks her hand underneath Raven’s shirt, tugs at the hem. “Come. Can’t do better than him.”

Raven smiles and lets her pull her into the training room.

Cass knows they are going to have many talks about this. And about many other things that need to be translated into words.

For now, she opts for conversations she’s familiar with.

At least she knows the words.


End file.
